This project will develop and test a Universal Mobility Aid Securement System for Public Vehicles (called "The Cleveland Securement System"). This system will restrain mobility aids (wheelchairs and scooters) in busses, public transit systems, private wheelchair transportation services, and other vehicles without the necessity for a fixed bracket on the mobility aid and without requiring a lengthy strap-down procedure. It will operate on all types of mobility aids, and require less than a minute of the operators time on mobility aids without any fixed attachment. Mobility aids with a preinstalled attachment will be able to be secured by over 80% of all independent wheelchair users without any driver involvement. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Cleveland Securement System can be used on public transportation, school buses, private transportation and other facilities such as some amusement park rides to allow mobility aid users to utilize many types of transportation systems without requiring lengthy strap down procedures which slow the transportation process.